Fairy Falls
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: The final battle takes place in a realm unlike their own... Can they win against Bill? Replaces the Eclipse Spirit Arc in the anime and starts during Dipper and Mabel vs The Future.
1. Stupid

"Mabel!

Mabel, wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

She just kept on running, tears flowing down her cheeks as she entered the forest.

This was exactly what she was worried about.

She and Dipper might end up as stupid as their Grunkles.

She didn't notice her surroundings stop, or that she was now just running forward with nothing ahead.

Well, until she bumped into someone.

"...!" the person looked down at the sweater-wearing girl on the ground, and offered a hand.

"Want some help?"

Mabel blinked at the teenage girl that offered help. She had uneven, boyish hair colored a darker brown than Mabel's own, strange, dead hazel eyes, tanned and freckled skin, and wore clothes colored black, white, and red.

"Uh… Thanks…?" Mabel grabbed the girl's hand, and allowed the girl to help her up, "Who're you?"

"Shihihihihi, you call call me the Willpower god."

"Like the Love God?"

"Hell no! That guy be creepy." Willpower God paused, before snapping her fingers.

Mabel soon found herself in a black void, somehow still standing on solid ground.

"Huh…?" she looked around, spotting Dipper, the Grunkles, Soos, Waddles, and Wendy. She quickly scooped up her pig, ignoring Dipper as he attempted to speak with her.

Willpower God appeared before them, standing next to a boy taller than her with blonde hair, sunglasses, and clothes colored yellow.

"First off, that be Lightning God." Willpower God pointed to the boy, "And we're sending you to a realm of magic!"


	2. Training

"First off, that be Lightning God." Willpower God pointed to the boy, "And we're sending you to a realm of magic!"

"A realm of magic?!" Dipper all but shrieked.

"Whoa, Dip'! Easy on the ears, they're sensitive!" Willpower God covered her ears, wincing, "And yeah. It's called Earthland, and can be way weirder than Gravity Falls!"

"Weirder than Gravity Falls…? Fascinating…" Ford mused.

"No way, no how! We're not going to a place weirder than Gravity Falls!" Stan yelled.

"... You have to, if you wanna defeat Bill once and for all." spoke Lightning God, "From what Dar-Willpower God has told me, you need to. Weirdmaggedon sounds worse than that Bad End she made."

"Way worse." Willpower God spoke, "We'll train you in this Time Bubble of No Time, and then send you off to Earthland!"

* * *

It had been quite awhile since The Pines Family, Wendy, and Soos had arrived in the 'Time Bubble of No Time', and they had all been training as per the two Gods' suggestions.

Willpower God had personally given each of them a power, or 'magic'.

For Dipper, his old Battle Cuffs and the ability to control water.

Mabel was given a special thread to weave into all her sweaters, allowing them the power of her old Bedazzling Fleeze. She was also given the power of wind.

Stan had been given something Willpower God called Punching Magic, as well as the power of flame.

Ford had been taught how to pull his strange, science-y weapons out of nowhere, as well as given the power of Earth.

Soos was taught how to use some type of gem, while Wendy was given similar training as Ford, only with woodcutter's tools, such as axes.

Lightning God taught the group quite a bit about Earthland, including seven lessons on Laxus Epic.

Eventually, Willpower God had deemed them worthy to start working with their 'Dream Gems', saying that beforehand, Soos was the only one she trusted with learning, as he was…

Well, Soos.

She gave the group gems with their symbols on them, and instructed them on how to use them.

Those lessons took longer than those beforehand, especially with Ford beginning Dipper's apprenticeship and Stan deciding to teach and help Mabel with close combat, using her fists.

It seemed like a year before Willpower God finally deemed them worthy.

She opened a portal to Earthland, explaining that they didn't have much time to stop Bill.

She pulled Dipper aside as the others went through.

"Be careful, my Dipper-wan." Willpower God spoke, "You remember when Bill possessed your body, right?"

"Yeah…" Dipper nodded.

"When Bill was forced out, he forgot a portion of his power within you." she said, "If something happens, you'll likely call on that power. Be careful, my Dipper-wan."


	3. A Look Into The Reverse

"Hmmm… So, our Gravity Falls counterparts are off to Earthland, eh?" cackled a sinister, high-pitched feminine voice, "Hm, Code?"

A small, blue triangle was floating nearby.

"Mhm, t-that's correct, Mistress Gleeful…" spoke the triangle.

"I wasn't expecting those two gods to get involved." growled out a male voice with a tone of insanity.

"Same. Guess we'll have to call Cipher." spoke a girl with long, knee-length hair. She wore a glowing jewel on her head, allowing most of her hair to flow free. Her eyes glowed a sea-green, and she wore a blue jacket over a black leotard, black tights, and dark blue heeled ankle-boots. She wore a Shooting Star necklace. She looked over to a boy who stuck in the shadows.

"Right, Dipper?"

Glowing eyes the same as her own stared at her.  
"That's correct, Mabel." he spoke matter-of-factly. His own jewel glowed in tune with his eyes.

"You did well, Llib Code."

"...! So you won't hurt me, Master Gleeful…?" Llib questioned.

"Not today, Code." 'Dipper' replied, "But make sure you keep an **_EYE_** on those twins. Gideon Pines and Pacifica have been too boring for my tastes."

"Y-Yes s-sir!" stuttered Llib. The blue triangle floated away before disappearing back into the dreamscape.

'Mabel' sat on a blood-covered recliner chair. The blood had long since dried.

"... They're boring 'cause you killed them, Rip'." she spoke.

"It's their own fault." scoffed Ripper, stepping out from the shadows.

Ripper's hair was gelled back, proudly showing off his Big Dipper birthmark. His eyes, as noted beforehand, were glowing sea-green, just like the amulet he wore around his neck. He wore a crisp, pale blue dress shirt, black jeans, a navy blue belt with two chains hanging down, one a pine tree and the other a six-fingered hand, "We rule this town, and they dared to rebel? They deserved their death, Rebel."

Rebel chuckled. It was a dark sound, void of any actual happiness.

And if there was happiness, it was purely out of the joy of protecting the control she and her brother had over the town.

Ripper brushed his hand over three journals set on a table.

"... Rebel, Dipper and Mabel won't know what's coming to them! I personally would _love_ to tear out Mabel's flesh… People call _us_ evil and selfish, but look at her…" Ripper spoke.

Rebel flipped her hair, "Not even happy when her brother gets the chance of a lifetime! Feel free to _rip_ her to shreds, Rip'."

Ripper smirked, "Thanks for the permission I didn't need, 'Bel."

"No problem, Ripper." Rebel smirked back, before her eyes and jewel began to glow even more. She used telekinesis to lift a knife covered in dried blood, "Get out of here, Wendy!"

She threw the knife, hitting the punk girl in the arm as she ran.

"What a pity that Wendy is a member of the rebellion." Ripper sighed, "We'll have to slaughter them all, eventually."

"Who cares." Rebel shrugged, "What's on TV?" She began to channel-surf.

Ripper picked up Journals 2 and 3.

"... Just wait! Hahahahahahahaha! Rebel, I'm going to call Cipher."

"Have fun, Ripper!"

Rebel waved her brother off as he left the room, taking with him the materials he needed.

"Hahahahahahaha…"

He opened the book, showing a message.

 _!nwonk eb REVEN nac taht cigam a si tahT_

 _!srosseccus otni rewop rieht tilps thgim ti taht yvaeh oS_

 _!snoitcaer lasrevinu elbidercni esuac lliw rehtegot lliB dna bilL_

* * *

 **I have a question for ya'll!**

 **Would it be Gravity Falls without a secret message? :3 This one is pretty easy; I'll give you a hint.**

 ** _esreveR eht ni kooL_**

 **Okay!**

 **So, these two are my own versions of Reverse AU Dipper and Mabel. Because a Dream Demon is their slave, and they've taken over their town, they know of Canon Gravity Falls. I've named Reverse Dipper 'Ripper', like Mabel named Bill Dipper 'Bipper'. Reverse Mabel is 'Severebel'. It literally just popped into my mind while writing it. Her original name was 'Rabel'. Llib Code is Reverse Bill Cipher.**

 **There's something special about Llib's name. Can you figure it out? :D**

 **I might make a short story about my version of the Reverse AU, but it'll likely be incredibly bloody and death-filled. Matters if I feel like it XD**

 **I'm really enjoying this story; next chapter should tune us back in with Dipper, Mabel, Waddles, Ford, Stan, Soos, and Wendy.**

 **Please review!**

 **Edit: 1/17/19: I've changed Severebel's name to Rebel.**

 _The chapter is done, and I am gone_

 _Off to bed I go_

 _I always love writing fics in the dead of night_

 _BUT NOW I SHALL LEAVE UNTIL LIGHT_


	4. Arrival in Magnolia

**Hint to the secret code at the end of the chapter: _Three Letters Back_ (AKA if you can decode a Gravity Falls Secret, you can decode this)**

* * *

" _Remember, my Dipper-wan, Trust No One-"_

Willpower God's voice rang through Dipper's mind.

 _Trust no one_.

The same words that Ford wrote in his journal.

 _Trust no one._

But… It seemed that she was cut off…

Dipper frowned to himself, rubbing his Battle Cuffs as he, Wendy, Soos, Mabel, and the Grunkles walked through a city; one that Dipper recognized as the city of Magnolia from the Earthland Lessons.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wendy questioned, noticing his behavior.

"O-Oh, nothing, Wendy!" Dipper inwardly -and probably outwardly too- freaked. Wendy frowned.

"If you say so, man." she shrugged, before placing her arms behind her head and leaning back slightly while walking, "So, Mr. Pines and Mr. Pines-"

"Just call me 'Ford." Ford quickly corrected her.

"Mr. Pines and _Ford_ ," she spit out the name, "What're we gonna do here? We need a place to live, right?"

"I got that God Girl to transfer my money into the currency of this place." Stan said, holding up a wad of cash, "She said she doubted it would cover buying a house, so I'd reckon that it should hold us up for a rent or somethin'. Besides, that other God Kid suggested that you three," he looked at Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel, "Join Fairy Tail, make some friends, get some money."

"The 'Make Some Friends' part I like." Wendy said, "It's the part about _working_ I don't."

"Well, you gotta earn your keep somehow." Stan said.

"What about Soos?!" Wendy questioned, pointing at the large man next to her.

"Soos will be doing some stuff for me." Stan said, "Like fixing anything that breaks and stuff like that." he waved it off, "Look. Work or stay on the streets, Wendy. Which one?"

Wendy sighed, "Guess I'll work."

"Good thing that's settled!" Stan said cheerfully, "Okay, you three go join Fairy Tail. Soos, Ford and I will get a house."

"Kay!" Mabel nodded, running to the guild Magnolia hosted.

"Wait-Mabel!" Dipper ran after her. Wendy laughed at the twins before following at a slow pace, her hands in her pockets.

* * *

Mabel opened the doors to Fairy Tail, being blinded by some type of light for a moment.

She smiled when she saw the fights in the guild. She felt a strange feeling…

Warmth. A lot of warmth.

She felt Dipper bump into her, so she took a step further inside, allowing Dipper to see.

"Whoa… So this is Fairy Tail." he looked awed.

"Yeah… It's amazing." Mabel nodded. A woman with white hair and blue eyes had walked over to them, balancing a drink platter with one hand.

"Hello!" she greeted, "How may I help you?"

"Hello!" Mabel greeted as Wendy joined up with Dipper and Mabel, "Me, my brother here, and our friend would like to join you guys!"

 _Shooting Star_ grinned happily.

"Oh! I see!"

Within the hour, Dipper had a blue Fairy Tail stamp on his right bicep, Mabel had a rainbow colored stamp on her left hand, and Wendy had a green colored stamp on the left side of her stomach.

* * *

 _ **TBIZLJB QL CXFOV QXFI**_

 _ **Ifsb ql qeb criibpq**_

 _ **Afmmbo fp klq texq eb ybifbsbp**_

 _ **Crqrob fp pbq fp pqlkb. Tefze tloia fpk'q.**_

 _ **Xii clo vlr, Jxybi, Cloa**_

* * *

 **Please review! :D**

 **I worked kinda hard on it...**

 **Remember, _Three Letters Back_**

 _Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!_


	5. Shooting Star

_Hint: Three Letters Back_

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were at the Job Request Board, looking at the jobs they could take.

"Oooh, how about this one?" Mabel asked, pointing to one worth a lot of money, but pretty difficult.

"We won't be strong enough." Dipper sighed, "... This one."

He showed Mabel a job worth 100,000 jewels that consisted of simply capturing thieves, as well as getting out a piece of paper, "According to this chart, 100,000 jewels to capture a band of thieves -a job normally worth 160,000 jewels- is quite cheap. It should be perfect… And make Grunkle Stan happy."

"You sure, Dipper? It still seems like a lot of money." Mabel frowned.

"Willpower God said that we're ready, Mabel." Dipper assured, "Let's see if she was right."

"Kay…" Mabel frowned, "But if we fail, when we get home I'm bedazzling your face!"

Dipper sweatdropped, "You got a deal, Mabel."

The twins ran out, unknowing of Wendy's eye on them. She glanced around, wanting to scope out the guild before doing anything rash.

That and she was too lazy to chase after the twins after what felt like a year of training in a space of no time.

A pink-haired boy a year or so older than her suddenly slammed into the table where she was sitting, nearly landing on her feet, as they had been perched on the tabletop. He yelled at another boy -a black haired one missing his shirt- across the guild, before charging with a cry of 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' after a cry of 'Stupid Ice Princess'. Wendy chuckled, liking the place already.

It reminded her of her friends from Gravity Falls. Wendy stood as a woman with red hair darker than her own stopped the two males from fighting, a blue cat, a white cat, a girl about the twins' age with blue hair, and a blonde nearby, watching it happen.

She thought back to her lessons; if she had her facts straight, the pinkette was Natsu Dragneel, the dark-haired stripper was Gray Fullbuster, the red-haired woman was Erza Scarlet, the blue cat was Happy, the white cat was Carla, the preteened girl was Wendy Marvel, -That's going to get confusing quick, two Wendy's in the same guild- and the blonde Lucy Heartfillia. They all were members of Fairy Tail's toughest team, Team Natsu.

Erza was talking to the group about some type of job that had been misprinted; a capture-the-thief-band job said to be worth 100,000 was missing a zero; it was actually a million jewels.

Wendy frowned; a cheap-looking thief job? Her eyes widened.

Oh no… She had a bad feeling that was the job Dipper and Mabel had taken. They weren't ready for that difficult a job! She inserted herself into the conversation, dropping hints about the whereabouts of the job.

She inwardly sighed in relief when Erza got what she was saying, and took her team out after Dipper and Mabel, dragging Wendy behind after getting a name, and offering up the possibility of calling her -Wendy- by her last name -Corduroy- instead.

* * *

Bill looked on at the Earthland mages-and Ice Bag- with mild curiosity.

He looked at his Reverse Counterpart and the Reverse of the Pine Tree and the Shooting Star. His single eye showed his grin as he looked to the Original Gravity Falls feed, checking on Glasses, Gideon, Llama, and Stitched Heart.

He looked to Ripper and Severebel -the Burnt Tree and the Fallen Star- and extended his arms and legs, grasping onto his small cane.

He readied his normal goodbye, "Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!"

And disappeared.

He couldn't wait until the game began.

Especially with these new players.

Lightning flashed on an expanded Cipher Wheel.

The inner circle was normal; glasses, question mark, ice bag, crescent, pine tree, five-pointed star with an eye, six-fingered hand, llama, shooting star, stitched heart.

An outer circle was added, including a striped scarf, a fish, a strange, broken key, a card, a strange marking colored darkly, a dark pair of glasses, obviously representing sunglasses, a standard sword, a bikini, a shadow of a beast, glasses looked to be of stone, a strange-looking hat, a cat, a standard, boring-looking book, a small dragon with metal studs, another strange symbol, a small baby dragon, a tied bow, a strange looking sword, four different runes in the same space, a strange helmet, a lightning bolt, and the Fairy Tail guild marking.

The inner circle's spaces began to flicker with a bright blue light, while the outer began to flicker with a red light.

 _Texq x axoh mixzb…_

 _X pfkdib bvb zilpbp_

 _Xp x Pellqfkd Pqxo cxiip_

* * *

 **I understand that the job thing might be a bit BS.**

 **I really needed a way to get Team Natsu out to assist Dipper and Mabel, and I don't wanna think too much when I'm about to pass out at 5:02 am.**

 **Soo...**

 **You get the BS.**

 **Hopefully the Bill scene will be enough for me to be forgiven.**

 **And sorry about any typoes, I'm really tired XD**

 _Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!_


	6. Game Start!

_Hint: Three Letters Back_

* * *

"Soo…" Dipper said as he and Mabel arrived at the thief bands' hideout, "We're here, Mabel."

Mabel grinned, "Yay! Let's kick some butt, Dipper!"

"Yeah." Dipper nodded, opening the rotten wood door, not even noticing a window that was the same shape as Bill, with even an eye in the middle. Pine Tree held it open for Shooting Star, and followed her in, not registering the eye in the window blink and crunch up in a sinister 'grin'.

As soon as the door closed, the hallway Dipper and Mabel had walked into turned dark, causing Dipper to frown and wish he brought some type of light.

Sighing, he lead Mabel through the hideout to the very back, where he suspected the thieves to be.

"...! Dipper, look!" Mabel pointed to a red banner with Bill on it. It detailed bloodshed and chaos.

Dipper gasped out, "What the heck…?!" his eyes widened, "I didn't think the people here knew about Bill!"

"Bro-bro, I think this is out of our league." Mabel said.

"We have to try, Mabel." Dipper said, "The job was only worth 100,000 jewels. We'll be fine."

He opened the last door, the stench of recent blood filling his sense of smell.

"...!"

He looked at body piles in the room, about twenty hooded people praying and worshipping Bill Cipher.

As soon as he looked at those twenty people, those twenty people looked at him and Mabel with strange irises and pupils, and dull yellow sclera.

All twenty were being possessed by Bill.

Dipper screamed, "I didn't think he could possess this many!"

He inched towards his sister, in the hopes to protect her. He activated his battle cuffs, but was quickly knocked to the side with a heated magical whip. He yelped in pain, having been hit -and burned- on his stomach. He curled on in himself, hissing in pain and nursing his wound.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled, before attempting to use her sweater's sleeves as weapons -the pink-colored bedazzled, gem-shooting whips they were, due to the magical bedazzling fleece- and successfully wrapped up and/or hit the thieves with gems.

"Ha! Eat that!" she exclaimed, before charging to punch them. She was quickly slammed into the wall via powerful wind magic. She yelped out, catching the attention of Dipper.

"Mabel!" he yelled out, ignoring his own pain to go and check on her.

"I'm fine, Dipping Sauce." Mabel assured her brother. Dipper bit his lip.

"It's twenty on two…" he mused, glancing at the mages approaching them, "We only have a year of magical training in a bubble of no-time and they have who-knows-many-years! We're doomed." he slouched over, hissing when he aggravated his burn, "We need help…"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Requip: Heaven's Wheel!"

"Ice-Make: Lance!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!"

"Dream Crystal: Ice Arrows!"

Five humanoid shapes rushed in, each attacking one of the thieves. A tornado took down one of them, while flaming punches and lances made from ice each took down five. Light-empowered close combat and a whip took down three more, while ice arrows and swords took down the remainder.

Once finished, Wendy -the one from Gravity Falls- rushed over to Dipper and Mabel.

"You two okay?" she questioned, before calling over the other Wendy. The Sky Dragonslayer began to heal Dipper, the worst off of the two, as the Ice Bag fretted over Shooting Star and Pine Tree…

Especially when they mentioned Bill.

Once Wendy Marvell finished healing Dipper and Mabel, Wendy Corduroy told the twins that they had to inform Stan and Ford. Corduroy allowed Mabel to have a piggy-back ride back to Magnolia, Dipper insisting that he could easily walk on his own.

* * *

 _Qeb dxjb exp pqxoqba_

 _clo ybqp eb zxiip_

 _Lk qeb abxqep rkzexoqba_

 _IBQ'P PBB TEFZE CXFOV CXIIP_

* * *

 **This chapter...**

 **Probably sucks. XD**

 **Please review anyway!**

 _Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!_


	7. Goddammit!

Hint(s):

In the Reverse

Three Letters Back

* * *

" _Honestly, Pine Tree! Did you really think you and your little Fairy Friends could win? I HAVE A PHYSICAL FORM NOW! Even if you beat my pawns, the king is still alive!"_

 _Bill cackled. Dipper glanced around him, seeing everyone encased in gold._

 _Even Team Natsu_

 _Even Laxus._

 _Even the Master._

 _Even… his own family._

 _ **Mabel! -**_

" _Now… It's time for my power to extend to the entirety of BOTH dimensions! Thanks for your help, Pine Tree!" Bill cackled again._

" _No!" Dipper exclaimed, closing his eyes and willing his voice to be louder, "I won't let you… Harm anyone else!_

* * *

Dipper shot awake, panting. It had been a day since Team Natsu saved him and Mabel, and the last thing he remembered was passing out on the way back to Magnolia.

"Dipper!" he heard Mabel exclaim, before feeling a body tackling him, "I was worried! Why did you pass out?! I thought Marvel healed you!"

"I don't know Mabel-" Dipper paused, "Who's Marvel?"

"Her first name is Wendy, but we already have a Wendy and her cat -Carla- wouldn't let me call Marvel Sky so I have to call her Marvel." Mabel quickly explained. Dipper sweatdropped. He decided to go back to the original topic.

"I don't know why I passed out." he repeated, sighing, "What else happened while I was out?"

"You should see it, Bro-bro!" Mabel replied. She dragged him to the living room, where chatter could be heard.

The first thing he saw when he entered was a flash that made him fall on his butt.

It looked like a page from the journals…

Bill, surrounded by a wheel of some sort covered in symbols.

There was one change to that, though. There was a new, larger wheel around the original one with many more symbols.

He vaguely saw a blonde about his age and Mabel frown at him.

"Dipper?"

"Eye eno tsuj htiw tsaeb eht raef ,yks emoceb sdlrow owt eht nehw." Dipper found himself saying, unable to control his mouth, "Ereh su pleh tonnac sdog owt eht. Eibbor ,lebam ,acificap ,drof ,noedig ,reppid ,nats ,ydnew,soos ,tekcugcm .Leehw renni .leehw retuO .seiriaf eht fo kram ,temleh ,senur ,tlob gninthgil ,acisum ,nobbir ,nogard ybab ,licnuoc eht fo lobmys ,nogard dedduts ,koob ,tac ,retaw fo tah ,sessalg yriaf ,tsaeb ,inikib ,drows ,sessalgnus ,reyals lived eci ,reraeb retaw eht fo yek ,drac ,hsif ,fracS…"

He was suddenly slapped and returned to consciousness.

"Dipper! Snap out of it!" yelled out Pacifica.

Wait…

Pacifica?!

He jumped.

"Pacifica?!" he yelped. Pacifica laughed, now knowing he was okay. She brushed off her ripped, simple purple dress and nearly-torn-to-shreds pink jacket.

"If you're wondering how we got here, it's complicated." she said, laughter still in her voice, "I'll try to give you the short version. Some 'god' named the Willpower God came to me in a dream and explained everything, including why Gravity Falls went to hell after you guys disappeared-"

"Wait, what?!" Dipper shrieked, "What happened to Gravity Falls?!"

"Some type of apocalypse." Pacifica replied, "Anyway, Willpower God appeared to me in a dream, told me to gather up Gideon Gleeful, McGucket, and Robbie Valentino and to take them to the Shack. Did so -she apparently appeared to them too, even got Gideon to agree to ally with us, but he-" she pointed to Stan, "Kicked him out. Gideon said that he'd be in the East Forest and to not worry about him-"

"Not that we would." Dipper grumbled.

"Willpower God also gave us these." Pacifica held up a cream-colored Dream Crystal adorned with the Llama symbol, "And gave us these." she also held up a book titled 'Hair Magic(How to Use the Llama Dream Crystal) and Star Magic for Pacifica -From Willpower God~'

"That Willpower God lass even trained us up a bit -just in case!" McGucket said from his spot in the corner. He held up his two items -his own dream crystal and book-

"Have you seen Ford yet?" Mabel questioned McGucket.

"Not yet! Kinda strange. Stan said that Ford should be around the 'ouse." McGucket sighed.

"He should be." Mabel frowned, "Eh, I'll help you find him later. Anyway, Dip, Robbie's also here!" she smiled a braces-filled grin, gesturing to Robbie. Robbie just glared at Dipper for a moment, before returning to glaring at the wall boredly.

"Oh, hey, Robbie." Dipper awkwardly greeted his frienemy.

"Hey, Dipper." Robbie greeted back. There was an awkward silence, before…

"So, kid, what was that you were blabbin' on about?" Stan questioned his great-nephew.

"...!" Dipper started, before frowning, "I… Don't know…" Stan frowned as well.

"Don't do it again. It was creepy." Stan said. Dipper knew that as Stan-speak for 'At least you're okay'.

The twelve-year old just nodded.

Darky peeked into the house the Gravity Falls people -minus Gideon- shared.

"... I might have done those calculations incorrectly… Didn't think Dipper's powers would be awakened this quickly…"

* * *

 _Xcqbo Pellqfkd Pqxo, Mfkb Qobb, Fzb Yxd, xka Nrbpqflk Jxoh ibcq Doxsfqv Cxiip, qeb Absfi Qofxkdib jxab efp jlsb qebob, ybdfkkfkd Tbfoajxddbaalk rpfkd ibcqlsbo jxdfz bkbodv Tfiimltbo Dla xzzfabkqxiiv ibcq. Dlaaxjjfq Axohv._

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter sucks too... D:**

 **At least I finished it 'D**

 **Also, this fic will probably end up DipIfica, so those who hate it, go away :D It is my Gravity Falls OTP :3**

 **Please review!**


	8. Time In

**Three Letters Back**

* * *

It was night time now, and Dipper laid in the room he shared with Mabel. Mabel and everyone else in the house was already asleep.

 _How are we gonna be able to beat him?_ Dipper thought, _He has followers in this world, human followers, and I couldn't even beat THEM!_ He punched his pillow, _How can I do ANYTHING against this!_

It was then he noticed that his surroundings had turned into a black void he recognized as the Time Bubble of No Time.

A strange yin-yang symbol appeared before him, coupled with something that looked like the Pine Tree symbol on his hat, only broken in half.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Dipper-wan!" greeted Willpower God cheerfully as she replaced the two symbols that represented her. Dipper jumped a little, mildly surprised despite being used to it.

"H-Hey, Willpower God." he greeted. Willpower God smiled, before turning serious.

"What I predicted is coming sooner than expected." she told him, taking off the necklace she wore. It was the shape of the strange yin-yang symbol. She held it out to him.

"The only way we can win now is if you use my power." Willpower God said, "The power of Willpower. Us Trees have an incredible amount of willpower and determination."

"Us… Trees?" questioned Dipper.

"I'm a 'Pine Tree' too!" Willpower God explained cheerfully, "I'm the Fallen Pine Tree."

"I can use your power because we're both 'Pine Trees'?" Dipper questioned.

"Yup!" Willpower God nodded, "And because you know this now, you can call me Will!"

"Will?" Dipper tried the name out, "Okay." he nodded.

"There's a catch to the power." Will suddenly said, "You gotta trust yourself. It's not 'your' power, it's mine. It's a loan. You _have_ to trust yourself with the power of someone much stronger than you." she fully straightened, "But you also have to remember that you can't trust anyone on a whim."

Dipper nodded.

"You also have to accept that with your powers, comes a responsibility far greater than one you would've had. You'll have to make a sacrifice that another would've had to make." Will said, "Can you accept that?"

"I… Don't know." Dipper admitted. Will smiled.

"I'm sure you'll know when the time comes." she said, "Time in."

With that, Dipper found himself once again on his bed.

Only, this time, he was holding the necklace Will gave him. He put it on, moving it so the pendant was under his clothes. He didn't quite get what she was saying, but he decided to trust her words. So he could protect Mabel.

 _"Qfjb Fk" fp colj Axkkv Mexkqlj. Qfjb fp prze x zifzeb mltbo. Pl zifzeb lkiv qeb bmfz mblmib exsb fq._

* * *

 **Uuugh**

 **This chapter took SO LONG, and it's probably REALLY BAD. DX**

 **Please review anyway...**


End file.
